


Seductive

by fadingcolorsdeep



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingcolorsdeep/pseuds/fadingcolorsdeep
Summary: Placing this in s2.ep2, so it could be spoiler-y if you haven't watched that far. Been a while since I've written fanfic, but these crazy kids inspire me! (I might be a little obsessed)





	Seductive

“He’s seductive,” Macy throws out to him about the shapeshifter. The man who shares Harry’s face. The man who knifed Harry in the gut and almost ended his time on earth as a whitelighter.

Of course he’s seductive, using wiles Harry has tamped down. As he stands stunned by Macy’s comment, Harry wishes he had time to do some seducing himself. This look she has glamoured shouldn’t turn him on so much, but it does. He would smear her black lipstick with his own lips, if she let him.

They stand by the car, waiting to try to enter some demon orgy and all he wants to do is kiss his charge. This fierce, lovable woman in his care, her curls currently restrained in a high ponytail, leaving her very kissable neck on display.

Macy remembers the secret thoughts Harry asked her to pretend she hadn’t heard. These recent hot fantasies she’s been having of a Harry lookalike have only added to her quiet frustration. Any romance between the witch and the whitelighter has been limited by the rules of the elders… but if the elders are no more?

“Harry,” she mumbles.

“Yes?”

“I think this guy knows the reason he’s so tempting to me is because he looks like you.”

Harry’s bright eyes stare into hers as he takes a step closer. Her impatience wins out; she reaches and draws him into an embrace. “It’s very confusing,” she whispers into his ear. His strong arms pull her in tighter. As his warm breath hits her cheek, she decides, _Oh, the hell with it_.

“It could be you…”

Harry takes the hint. The hug becomes something more; his lips meet hers in a breathless kiss. She can’t believe it worked. Macy almost giggles for joy as he kisses down her neck. One of her hands lingers in the soft hair at the back of his head, as the other caresses his hard chest. They kiss again as she pushes him against the car. He lifts her leg against his, his hand tentatively stroking the skin of her upper thigh.  


“Oh, Macy,” he groans, deep and dark, into her shoulder. Her brown eyes lift to meet his at this, and she gives him another quick kiss and adjusts her skirt down. The cool air hits her calves as she regrets the lack of his leg under hers.

Harry assumes he looks stunned again, as he takes some hard breaths in and out. But she is still in his arms. “We’re definitely revisiting this conversation,” she sighs, her ponytail tickling his nose as she talks into his chest.

“I would hope so,” is all he’s able to get out. Reality hits him with force: they’ve made this step, but they still have a young witch to save from demons.

He kisses her cheek before they walk from the car.


End file.
